


Les traumatismes de l'enfance et Extincteurs

by mai96



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loup raconte une histoire de quand il était jeune à l'Unité-K. Alex réalise qu'elle est familière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les traumatismes de l'enfance et Extincteurs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Childhood Traumas and Fire Extinguishers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134976) by DreamingALife. 



> Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi : pas les personnages, pas l'histoire. Je ne suis que traductrice.

« Qui cuisine ce soir ?

– Ne me regardez pas, je l'ai fait hier soir.

– Tu appelles ça cuisiner ?

– Commandons des pizzas !

– Non, Aigle. Nous avons déjà mangé beaucoup trop de plats à emporter récemment.

– Oh, aller Serpent, nous sommes en congé !

– Nous sommes toujours sensés prendre soin de nous correctement.

– Mais une livraison ne… »

Alex se détourna de la querelle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pouvait probablement faire un repas pour tous avant qu'ils ne stoppent l'argument et réalisent qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Alors qu'il tira casseroles, poêles et ingrédients des armoires, Alex pensa à la semaine dernière.

Jack était allée en Amérique pour une quinzaine de jour pour voir sa famille. Elle avait voulu qu'Alex l'accompagne mais c'était la période scolaire et il ne voulait pas manquer encore plus l'école, donc le MI1 l'avait envoyé vivre avec Ben Daniels jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Alex… c'était agréable de voir de nouveau Ben, il était facile de vivre avec, il comprenait la vie quelque peu inhabituel d'Alex et ne posait pas trop de questions.

Malheureusement, il semblerait que Ben fasse partit d'un prix de groupe.

Tous les soirs, Loup, Serpent, Aigle et Lynx (le nouveau Renard) venaient, clamant qu'ils « trainaient » toujours avec Ben pendant les congés. Après qu'Alex se soit remis du choc d'entendre Loup dire qu'il sortait avec des potes comme s'il était une personne normale, il avait observé l'expression de Ben. Le regard sur son visage disait clairement qu'avoir l'ensemble de l'Unité-K avachis dans sa maison comme des gros morceaux de meubles dépareillés n'était pas un événement normal, donc Alex conclus qu'ils étaient là à cause de lui.

Fidèle à ses attentes, ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps (entre deux de leurs querelles d'écolier) à essayer d'en découvrir plus sur Alex par diverses techniques.

Loup exigeait carrément qu'Alex leur dise ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

Aigle posait des questions constamment – certaines intelligentes, certaines non – apparemment dans l'espoir qu'Alex finirai par parler pour sauver sa santé mentale.

Serpent avait l'habitude gênante de laisser Alex tranquille et sonder doucement ses réponses avec un regard suggérant que l'adolescent était un animal sauvage qui avait besoin d'être gardé calme.

Lynx attendait que tout le monde soit détendu et pas entièrement alerte avant de poser une question dans la conversation par hasard, espérant évidement qu'Alex serait pris au dépourvu et laisserait échapper quelque chose.

L'espion, cependant, avait soigneusement esquivé leur tentative (nombreuse à l'amusement de Ben) et profitait en fait plutôt de son séjour. Mais s'il trouvait une manière de mettre fin aux questions incessante, il le ferait…

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, le groupe était affalé dans le salon, regardant Aigle zapper les chaines de la télévision, choisissant finalement un film. Alex, le reconnaissant de quand Tom l'avait trainé au cinéma pour le voir, leva un sourcil.

« Baby-sittor, Aigle ? Vraiment ? »

Aigle haussa les épaules.

« Je l'aime.

– Probablement son job de rêve, murmura Lynx. Il agit toujours comme un dur à cuire et bat les gens, mais il passe son temps avec des personnes sur le même niveau mental que lui.

– Il n'y a pas de mal à être en contact avec ton enfant intérieur, » rétorqua Aigle alors qu'Alex, Ben et Serpent ricanaient.

Loup, cependant, frissonna.

«Pourquoi diable voudrait-il travailler avec des enfants ? »

A cela, un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Serpent.

« Bien sûr, j'avais oublié. Tu as une mauvaise expérience avec les enfants, n'est-ce pas Loup ? »

Aigle arrêta de bouder et fixa Loup avec intérêt.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

– Rien, marmonna Loup, rougissant légèrement. J'ai juste fait un peu de babysitting quand j'étais enfant. »

Alex s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

« Tu as fait du babysitting ? Sérieusement ?

– J'avais besoin d'argent ! protesta Loup, en tournant dans une teinte plus foncé de rouge. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois, j'ai dut surveiller cette petite terreur et je n'aime plus les enfants depuis.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alex, alors que les autres ricanaient à la pensée que leur formidable chef d'équipe soit traumatisé par un petit enfant.

– Il était juste… effrayant, dit Loup, grimaçant à la mémoire. Il avait seulement sept ans mais il agissait trop mature, et il avait ce regard vraiment intimidant et il me parlait comme si j'étais un imbécile, et il continuait de murmurer dans différentes langues – je jure qu'il parlait de moi, et il a passé toute la nuit à me jouer des tours, et… »

Loup s'arrêta quand il réalisa que son équipe entière le regardait avec une impression d'incrédulité amusé.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous n'aviez pas à traiter avec lui ! »

Aigle, Serpent, Ben et Lynx échangèrent un regard avant de craquer. Alex, cependant, regarda longuement Loup de façon méditatif… et un peu espiègle.

« Eh Loup, peux-tu te rappeler le nom de l'enfant ? »

Loup cligna des yeux.

« Non… pourquoi ? »

Alex regarda les soldats qui rigolaient toujours puis revient à Loup.

« Viens dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Loup le fit, se sentant confus et pour une quelconque raison, sentit aussi un peu d'appréhension. Ce sentiment grandit alors qu'Alex se tourna vers lui avec une lueur espiègle distinctivement visible dans ses yeux marron. Quelque chose s'agita dans les profondeurs de la mémoire de Loup mais avant qu'il ne puisse le reconnaitre, Alex parlait.

« Donc, tu sais à quel point vous avez passé la semaine entière à essayer de découvrir l'histoire de ma vie ? dit Alex sur le ton de la conversation. Vous allez arrêter. »

La mâchoire de Loup se baissa légèrement.

« … Quoi ? »

Alex sourit d'une manière que Loup avait toujours imaginé qu'un crocodile sourirait… juste avant que celui-ci attaque.

« Pour le dire simplement, tu vas arrêter de fouiller dans ma vie et tu vas ordonner à ton équipe de faire pareil. Si tu ne veux pas que je laisse échapper quelques autres détails sur tes expériences comme babysitteurs. »

Loup regarda d'un air absent, le vague souvenir faisant lentement son chemin vers le devant de son esprit.

Alex, décidant que plus d'encouragement était nécessaire, ajouta :

« Par exemple, l'incident avec l'extincteur… »

Cela déclencha une réaction.

« C'ETAIT TOI ? PETIT… » le vocabulaire de Loup sembla lui faire défaut, et il se tint là, tournant dans une teinte peu attrayante de rouge.

Alex sourit et sortit de la salle avec un air clairement joyeux. Il fallut dix autres minutes avant que Loup se calme suffisamment pour le suivre.

* * *

Un couple d'heure plus tard, Alex était affalé sur un fauteuil avec un sourire narquois, Loup était allongé sur le canapé en regardant sombrement rien de particulier et marmonnant de temps en temps dans sa barbe, Ben et Aigle était assis sur le sol, argumentant sur qui avait triché dans leur jeu de carte et Serpent regardait "Glee" à la télévision avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Lynx décida que le moment était venu.

« Donc Louveteaux, comment connais-tu le vrai nom de Renard ? »

Alex se décala pour le regarder avant de se tourner pour regarder Loup dans l'attente. Le soldat plissa les yeux à l'adolescent, qui articula les mots "extincteurs". Loup fronça les sourcils.

« Eh, ouais, tout le monde devrait arrêter de poser des questions personnelles à Louveteaux. »

Il y eu un silence stupéfait, brisés par Aigle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Loup bougea inconfortablement.

« Parce que… hum… nous devrions… respecter sa vie privée. »

Alors que l'Unité-K convergea vers leur chef avec beaucoup de préoccupation pour son état mental, Alex sourit. Il avait stoppé l'incessant questionnement et il avait un certain matériel de chantage assez efficace pour tenir en arrière Loup. Le reste de son séjour allait être amusant.


End file.
